Plaisir d'Amour
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: Armin ne gémissait pas lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, et c'est à partir de cette angoissante constatation que Jean se persuade qu'Armin le trompe !


**Plaisir d'Amour**

 **—**

Armin ne gémissait jamais lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Il soupirait, s'alanguissait, s'abandonnait entièrement, mais ne gémissait pas. C'était comme si sa voix disparaissait pour ne laisser vivre que les soupirs qu'il laissait échapper, que son plaisir se manifestait par son souffle saccadé et brûlant. Jean n'y avait pas fait trop attention au début, il pensait que la timidité d'Armin l'empêchait de trop manifester son plaisir, que la gêne d'être vu en pareille posture le bloquait un peu…

Mais après deux mois, ce n'était pas logique.

Lui ne se privait pas pour grogner, gémir, apprécier pleinement et entièrement leur petit moment charnel à deux, ni même pour faire partager oralement son plaisir. Mais Armin semblait comme déconnecté, il ne semblait pas l'entendre, ni ne faisait attention à l'état de son partenaire…

Jean commençait à se dire que, peut-être, Armin n'aimait pas tant que ça.

Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter naturellement, après quelques regards, quelques caresses, aériennes ou franches qu'importât, Jean ne s'en souvenait pas, et il avait fini par le dire à Armin.

Oui, sa franchise l'avait étonné aussi.

Il avait pensé à une possible réciprocité, vu comme Armin se comportait avec lui, leur connivence, leur proximité. Il avait pensé, quelques temps, qu'il préférait peut-être Eren et son côté impulsif et tout feu tout flamme, mais il avait répondu positivement à ses avances. Ce jour-là, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, leur premier sourire d'amoureux partagé, leur premier câlin doudounesque – comme Armin l'appelait.

C'était là qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point Armin était petit et maigre, comme il tenait au creux de ses bras. Il aimait beaucoup le prendre dans ses bras d'ailleurs, sa tête se calait bien sous son menton, contre sa gorge, ses bras enveloppait ses flancs et son dos, et lui pouvait le serrer contre son torse. Armin avait la fragilité d'une femme, s'était-il dit avant de se fustiger.

Aucun homme n'aimerait être comparé à une femme.

Et puis, au fil des câlins, des baisers, des confidences, Jean était tombé de plus en plus amoureux, et ils avaient fini par passer aux gros câlins. Cela avait été un peu douloureux, un peu difficile à mener et le premier essai avait été comme un échec. Mais ils l'avaient refait sans hésitation, c'était même Armin qui l'avait demandé, et le plaisir s'était montré avec l'expérience.

Mais aujourd'hui… rétrospectivement, peut-être que Jean pouvait estimer n'avoir pas su se montrer suffisamment doué. Pourquoi Armin n'était-il pas plus touché par ces moments intimes ? Pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas aussi vocal que Jean ?

Il finissait par se dire que, peut-être, Armin le trompait.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Jean lança un cri silencieux qui résonna dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas humain ! Armin ne lui ferait jamais cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ce petit bout d'ange ne pourrait faire ce genre de chose sans se sentir coupable, il l'aurait vu sinon…

Cela ne servait à rien de ruminer, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

 **xXx**

Se cacher derrière un pilier bâtiment n'était peut-être pas très discret – il devait aussi avoir l'air d'un fou pour les personnes qui le voyait se comporter comme un stalker – mais il n'avait pas le choix ! Il devait s'assurer qu'Armin ne voyait personne en dehors de lui.

Il était d'ailleurs en train de parler avec Eren, mais ils étaient trop loin pour qu'il capte le moindre mot. Jean fronça les sourcils à mesure qu'il voyait son petit-ami rire et plaisanter aux côtés de cet idiot suicidaire et faillit grogner et pester en voyant Eren _placer son bras sur les épaules de son petit-ami !_ Il savait que, étant ami d'enfance, ils étaient particulièrement tactiles et proches, mais cela énervait prodigieusement Jean. Il avait envie de lui faire bouffer ses dents. Elles repousseraient de toute façon, non ?

Mais Armin lui en voudrait sans doute…

Sans perdre un instant, il les suivit de loin alors qu'ils rejoignaient Mikasa non loin. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers les enclos pour nourrir les chevaux et s'occuper de l'entretien des boxes, tâche qui leur avait été assigné. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Jean devait se charger de l'apport de gaz en compagnie de son groupe, mais ils le couvriraient bien. Il faisait confiance à Conny.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas avec Ymir, elle n'aurait pas hésité à faire noter son absence.

Il observa Armin caresser l'encolure d'un cheval à poil roux, flatter son museau avec délicatesse. Non loin, Eren et Mikasa se chargeaient déjà de nettoyer les boxes et Armin dû remplir les bacs d'avoine et d'autres nutriments. Après quelques minutes de travail, Eren et Armin se chamaillèrent, s'embêtèrent, devant l'air habitué de leur équipe.

Jean sentit son cœur se crisper.

Armin, tout sourire, jetait Eren dans la paille fraîche avec un rire d'enfant joyeux, avant de crier lorsque son bras fût saisi et qu'il fût entraîné à sa suite. Roulant, Eren le coinça sous lui avec un sourire victorieux et glissa sans honte de la paille dans les vêtements, voire les sous-vêtements d'Armin.

Serrant le bois à s'en briser les ongles, Jean détourna le regard.

* * *

Après cela, l'heure de l'entraînement sonna Jean pris soin de garder Armin dans son champ de vision durant tous les exercices, se retenant difficilement d'aller lui parler pour grappiller quelques minutes de son temps. Ils ne pouvaient se voir que le soir ou très tôt le matin, après quoi, voulant tous deux rester discret sur leur relation, ils se gardaient bien d'échanger le moindre signe qui trahissait autre chose qu'une amitié de camaraderie.

Surtout que Jean n'aimait pas voir Armin se dépêtrer seul avec les exercices étant donné qu'il était celui qui avait le plus de difficulté. Il voulait l'aider, le conseiller, le rassurer – parce qu'il savait que le sujet était très sensible pour le principal concerné. Il n'aimait pas être faible, avoir l'impression d'être un boulet, d'être à la traîne, de ne pas progresser avec autant de rapidité que les autres. Il voulait être utile, ne pas être un poids, compter pour quelque chose.

Il comptait déjà tant pour Jean.

Après de longues heures épuisantes – et une frustration grandissante pour Jean – ils eurent droit à une douche avant le dîner. Armin lança un regard attendri vers Jean, lui fit un petit signe discret de la main avant de s'en aller vers les douches.

Jean en eut le cœur chamboulé.

Les douches étaient collectives, même si des cloisons offraient un semblant d'intimité. Jean n'avait jamais eu de regard pour les autres corps masculins, mais il se montrait particulièrement intransigeant sur le fait qu'Armin ne devait pas s'exhiber impudiquement devant d'autres yeux que les siens – ce qui avait beaucoup amusé le concerné. Il était établi à présent qu'Armin ne prenait une douche qu'en même temps que Jean, lorsque ce dernier pouvait lui tendre une serviette pour qu'il puisse masquer son corps.

(Armin avait refusé catégoriquement de se laver après tous les autres car l'eau chaude lui manquerait. Jean avait parfaitement compris.)

Jean et Armin prenait donc des cabines voisines (et la petite taille des cabines permettait sans mal de voir le visage des autres, jusqu'au début de leurs épaules), et Jean gardait une serviette dans un coin à l'abri de l'eau pour la donner à Armin lorsqu'il finissait. C'était une tâche ardue qui nécessitait d'étendre sa douche en attendant qu'Armin finisse puis de le suivre sans attirer de suspicion. Ils devaient aussi faire preuve de discrétion pour ne pas que les autres ne devine leur manège d'échange de serviette étrange – et tout le monde s'était fait de voir Armin se balader en serviette là où les autres étaient complètement nu et se changeaient sans pudeur.

Avec leur situation, il n'y avait pas de place pour la pudeur.

Conny charriait un peu Armin à ce sujet, comme les autres hommes, mais le petit Arlet ne se laissait pas embarrassé par ces blagues et riaient même avec eux.

Jean avait juste envie de leur dire qu'il était à lui.

Les douches étaient également propices aux conversations et aux blagues entre amis et il n'était pas rare de les voir s'interpeller l'un l'autre tout en nettoyant leur zizounette. C'était donc un endroit où Armin et Jean pouvaient parler, un peu, sans qu'on ne les entendît.

— Armin, commença Jean sans le regarder.

— Oui ? murmura Armin alors que, derrière eux, Eren s'étalait par terre à cause d'une serviette mouillée.

— Derrière le bâtiment ?

C'était une sorte de code qui faisait passer plusieurs messages : rendez-vous derrière le bâtiment (celui qui abritait leur dortoir), tard dans la nuit et plus souvent aux alentours de minuit, vers le cabanon d'armement. C'était là qu'ils se voyaient le plus souvent, même si Jean trouvait que faire l'amour entouré d'épée, de grappins et de fusils n'étaient pas spécialement glamour.

Armin lui offrit un sourire ravageur, et le champ de vision de Jean se restreignit à ses yeux bleu brillant.

— D'accord.

 **xXx**

Jean fût là bien avant minuit, et il le regretta quelque peu. Il faisait plutôt froid ici, aucun équipement ne servait à réchauffer les lieux et il regretta de ne pas avoir apporté de couverture : Armin pourrait avoir froid. Mais il se chargerait de le réchauffer personnellement…

Non, se résonna-t-il en claquant des dents. Il n'était pas là pour une quelconque activité charnelle mais pour tirer les choses au clair. Armin lui devait quelques explications et il ne partirait pas sans en avoir reçu de convenable. Il l'avait vu épanouit avec Eren, heureux au point d'en rougir, rire au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il l'avait vu si spontané et plein de joie que Jean avait douté.

Armin était-il bel et bien amoureux d'Eren ?

C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il en avait eu. Ils étaient trop complémentaires, trop en alchimie pour que Jean restât de marbre. Il était évident, selon lui, qu'Armin aimait son ami d'enfance et pas lui.

Cette constatation lui brisa tant le cœur qu'il sentit des larmes perler sans qu'il en ait conscience. Il n'aimait pas cette idée, il la rejetterait même s'il le pouvait, mais…

Armin n'était pas heureux avec lui.

Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et vit la petite silhouette d'Armin se découper dans l'obscurité. Il tenait, entre ses bras, une grosse couette.

Jean tomba, encore une fois, amoureux de lui.

— Jean ? murmura Armin en s'avançant vers lui. Il fait très sombre, je n'ai pas pu apporter de bougie…

Mais il y en avait déjà ici. Jean se saisit d'une boîte d'allumettes qui traînaient vers une torche fixée au mur et enflamma le tissu. Le jour se fit aussitôt, et les reflets rouges des flammes dansèrent dans les yeux d'Armin, avec sensualité. Ce dernier jeta la couverture au sol qu'il étala et invita, en tendant la main, Jean à le rejoindre.

— Jean ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en voyant son visage inquiet et triste.

Jean voulut embrasser ses lèvres, caresser sa peau, sentir ses cheveux, mais il se contenta de s'éclaircir la voix avec nervosité.

— Armin…

Putain, sa voix lui semblait misérable. Avec un regain de détermination, il redressa son dos voûté et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Son impétuosité surpris un peu Armin qui entrouvrit les lèvres.

— Armin, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Sans son visage grave et sa mine abattue, Armin aurait ri. Mais quelque chose, dans ses yeux noisette, dans la courbe amère de sa bouche, dans la crispation de sa mâchoire, l'empêchait de se moquer de son soudain changement de ton.

— Je…

— Ou alors, coupa Jean en attrapant doucement sa main, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

Armin, déstabilisé par ces paroles sans queue ni tête, resta muet durant deux longues secondes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, peut-être pour s'enquérir du pourquoi de ces brusques interrogations, quand Jean lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

— Tu sais, je t'ai vu avec Eren, dans le box des chevaux.

— Jean…

— Tu avais l'air très… je sais pas, très heureux avec lui, très expansif en tout cas.

— Jean, je… !

— Je sais que c'est ton ami, que vous avez grandi ensemble, reprit Jean en devançant les propos de son petit-ami, mais il est clair que… toi et lui, vous…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Prononcer les mots fatals semblait trop difficile pour lui et Armin vit, avec stupeur ses lèvres rouges trembler. Il s'était avancé pour essayer de faire entendre sa voix, pour répondre aux mots de son amant et il pouvait voir, à présent, que Jean était vraiment touché par ce qu'il disait.

— Jean, écoute, je…

— Tu l'aimes, murmura Jean sans pouvoir le regarder. Tu ne m'aimes pas…

— Et toi ? demanda brusquement Armin. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Lorsque Jean redressa ses yeux pour le regarder, Armin se sentit fondre en le voyant si vulnérable, à deux doigts de pleurer. Son cœur se serra si violemment qu'il grimaça quelque peu et tendit la main pour caresser sa joue rêche.

— Bien sûr que je t'aime. J'suis en train de chialer parce que toi, tu m'aimes pas, c'est dire à quel point je t'aime !

Armin l'embrassa avec brusquerie, emprisonna sa nuque et son corps complètement plaqué au sien. Jean n'eut pas la force de le repousser et savoura ses lèvres purpurines en soupirant, ravi de pouvoir plonger ses doigts dans sa chevelure claire. Rien que l'idée de voir Eren embrasser ses lèvres, caresser sa taille et sentir les cheveux le révulsait.

La colère remplaça soudainement le désespoir. Il serra Armin contre lui au point de l'étouffer et ravagea sa bouche comme un homme assoiffé. Il le renversa en douceur sur la couverture, mais avec suffisamment de fermeté pour qu'Armin comprenne qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Ce n'était pas juste, c'était lui le petit-ami d'Armin, il avait tout de même voix au chapitre, non ? Armin ne pouvait pas le jeter pour un autre, pas plus que lui ne pouvait le laisser faire.

Il s'interposerait, tant pis.

Il n'y avait pas que le bonheur d'Armin en jeu, il y avait le sien aussi ! Et s'il devait faire entendre raison à Armin, il le ferait, qu'importât si cela prenait toute la nuit. Il allait faire savoir à tout le monde qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il allait monopoliser son attention au point qu'il en oubliât son ami d'enfance, il allait ravager son corps au point qu'il n'ait plus que son nom en tête.

Ah non, Armin ne prenait pas de plaisir au lit... et c'était bien là la source de tous ses tourments !

Il relâcha rageusement ses lèvres et planta ses yeux furieux dans ceux, perdus, d'Armin.

— Je m'en fiche que tu l'aimes, lui ne t'aimera pas comme ça ! Il n'y a que moi qui ressente ça pour toi et tu trouveras jamais personne capable de t'aimer comme moi je le fais !

Pantois, Armin reprenait son souffle en le regardant, mais Jean ne fit pas attention à son air ébahi.

— Eren ne pense qu'à ses fichus titans ! Tu ne seras pas heureux avec lui, il ne t'accordera jamais la première place dans son cœur.

Sous le mouvement, Jean remarquait enfin qu'une épaule blanche s'était dévoilée et le narguait plaisamment. Il se força à garder son regard braqué sur le visage juvénile devant lui et pas sur son corps alléchant.

— Tu es à moi, termina-t-il avec possessivité, je te lâcherai pas.

Armin, qui avait repris ses esprits, eut un sourire indulgent. Il tendit les bras pour caresser les larges épaules de son amant, qu'il fit glisser le long de sa nuque pour décoiffer ses cheveux blonds.

— Est-ce que je peux parler, maintenant ? s'enquit-il dans un murmure attendri.

— Nan, refusa Jean d'un air buté. Je veux pas que tu le dises. Tais-toi.

— J'aime Eren.

L'annonce fût comme un coup de fusil en plein cœur pour Jean. Fermant les yeux d'un air blessé, il laissa sa tête tomber sur la poitrine d'Armin avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre la mort de tous ses proches. Levant les yeux au ciel, Armin lui caressa la nuque.

— Écoute-moi, Jean, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir !

— Ouais, bien sûr vas-y, torture-moi un peu plus. Il doit rester des bouts de cœur intacts quelque part dans mes tripes.

Armin se retint de pouffer et tira un peu sur les cheveux pour le forcer à redresser sa tête. Mais Jean persistait à garder sa tête enfouie dans son tee-shirt. Armin trembla légèrement en se disant que, peut-être, il cachait ses larmes.

— Jean, je t'aime.

Le manque de réaction du garçon le fit soupirer. Ce crétin avait la manie d'en faire des tonnes pour trois fois rien et de se faire des films tout seul face au moindre détail. Quelque chose devait être à l'origine de tout cela, qui avait conduit à faire douter Jean sur ses sentiments puis à le faire converger sur un possible amour qu'il aurait pour Eren jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit convaincu par ce fait.

Restait à savoir quoi, exactement.

— J'aime Eren d'une manière différente.

Il le sentit tressauter – à cause d'un sanglot ? – mais continua.

— Il me protégeait lorsqu'on était plus jeune, m'aidait, me nourrissait. Eren était une figure très importante pour moi, d'espoir, de liberté, d'avenir. Il l'est encore aujourd'hui, bien sûr.

D'un geste tendre, il massa la nuque bronzée contre lui, seule partie du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre avec aisance. Il ne sentait pas de larmes sur lui, pas de tee-shirt mouillé, aussi son amant devait-il retenir ses larmes.

Ou peut-être étaient-elles déjà sèches.

— Je… je me suis toujours dit que ça devait être ça, d'avoir un grand-frère.

Armin ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Eren, quoique se plaignant toujours de vivre enfermé et sous le joug d'une « créature contre nature qui méritait de disparaître », était la personne la plus libre qu'il connaissait. Il volait, travaillait, s'énervait contre les militaires et autres habitants – malgré sa faiblesse de l'époque. Armin l'admirait beaucoup pour sa spontanéité et sa manière de vivre.

Lui avait été un vrai boulet.

— Eren est mon frère. Toi… Jean, toi, je… Je t'aime vraiment. Je t'aime comme deux personnes s'aiment et finissent par faire l'amour.

Il sentait Jean plus détendu contre lui. Cet idiot se prenait la tête pour rien, sans preuve, et s'effrayait seul pour pas grand-chose. Il était très susceptible et froussard.

— Je ne me verrais jamais coucher avec Eren, ce serait vraiment… impossible !

— Bien sûr ! dit Jean en se redressant. Ce serait bizarre, hein ? Si c'est ton frère, ce serait comme de l'inceste…

Armin acquiesça en souriant et accepta avec plaisir un chaste baiser.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mis cette idée « bizarre » en tête ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Il frissonna sous les caresses aériennes de Jean, lequel commençait à flatter sa peau sans en avoir conscience. Cette sorte de réflexe amoureux plaisait beaucoup à Armin qui se gardait bien de faire remarquer ce petit jeu tactile qu'il faisait. Il était en train de dessiner des arabesques attrayantes sur son flanc lorsque sa voix ramena Armin à la réalité.

— Je… ben, en fait, tu étais si… tu sais, naturel, enjoué, avec l'autre crétin, là, et je me suis dit que t'étais pas comme ça avec moi. Tu sais, quand on…

— Quand on fait l'amour, devina-t-il.

— Ouais. J'ai cru que tu n'aimais pas… tu sais. Que j'étais nul et que, peut-être, tu… comment dire… tu allais voir ailleurs…

— Tu as cru que je te _trompais_ ? s'exclama Armin en se redressant à moitié, bloqué par le corps de Jean.

Son ton outré eut raison de Jean qui bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles en s'excusant piteusement et en butinant le pourtour de la bouche d'Armin dans l'espoir de le calmer – ce qui fonctionna. Armin, attendri, le laissa l'embrasser en caressant sa gorge bronzée.

— Je suis désolé si tu trouves que… que je ne te montre pas assez que j'aime ce que tu me fais, dit-il en rougissant.

Aussitôt, Jean reprit du poil de la bête et gagna en assurance. C'était lorsqu'Armin se montrait hésitant ou apeuré que Jean se montrait aussitôt plus protecteur et affirmé.

— Ce n'est pas par gêne ou je ne sais quoi… C'est… je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça que je fais, c'est tout. Mais, reprit-il en le regardant brusquement, ne crois pas que ce n'est pas bien ! J'aime vraiment, je t'assure ! C'est vraiment bien, nous deux, quand on… quand tu…

Sa face rougissante était tout aussi adorable que son visage sûr et tendre. Jean craqua et l'embrassa doucement, câlinant ses lèvres, jusqu'à approfondir le baiser et goûter pleinement à sa bouche.

 **xXx**

Armin se cambra contre lui, tête rejetée en arrière ; ses yeux étaient fermés comme bien souvent lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Jean embrassa son épaule devant lui et aida Armin à bouger sur sa hampe érigée en grognant de plaisir. Jean empoigna son poignet pour le tirer à lui, d'un geste impulsif et saccadé. Il sentait la transpiration faire suinter leur peau, la faire briller, la réchauffer jusqu'à donner l'impression d'une implosion.

 _C'était si bon d'être avec Armin._

Jean préférait lorsqu'ils étaient face à face, qu'il pouvait voir son visage, écouter son cœur, son souffle, ses soupirs, mais cette position l'excitait aussi beaucoup. Assis au sol, Jean maintenait Armin au-dessus de lui qui, dos à lui, se mouvait plaisamment pour atteindre l'orgasme. Il aimait lorsqu'Armin bougeait de lui-même, qu'il contrôlait le rythme des mouvements, qu'il participait à son propre plaisir. Le voir, le sentir, se mouvoir au-dessus de lui ravivait une flamme déjà intense en son sein.

Encore une fois, Armin ne gémissait pas, ne criait pas, ne l'appelait pas ; il se laissait porter par les sensations extatiques qui l'envahissaient, avec un calme et une sérénité qui laissait béat. Il le sentait détendu, abandonné, éperdu. Jean détailla son profil rougit, observa ses lèvres rouges ouvertes qui exprimaient les seuls sons ténus qui témoignaient de son plaisir, et il le trouva beau. Non, plus que cela même, il le trouva parfait.

Jean comprenait enfin, à présent.

Faire l'amour provoquait en Armin un sentiment de sécurité et de plaisir qui l'alanguissait complètement.

.

.

* * *

 **Bonnes fêtes à tous et que le bonheur vous sourit pour cette nouvelle année à venir !**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
